Church of Uray
The church of the Gods is made up of the priests, their acolytes, and the lay worshipers of the people of Uray. The church is the leading authority of the country of Uray, handing out proclamations that are directly from the Gods to the people of Uray. The church itself is divided up into sixteen separate sub sects, each following and advancing a specific gods ideals and devotions, at the highest level a council of the highest priests of each God is formed to lead the nation and the church. The head priest on the council is also considered the leader of their sub sect of the worship of the Gods. In Valmasia this process is mirrored in each city where the highest ranking priests of each god is on the council to help run their local church. These are missing members from time to time due to the lack of a major foothold in Valmasia anymore. Each church has different daily tasks and rituals, typically only celebrating together during the high holidays, although they will direct the lay worshipers to other priests if they need to. For instance during certain holy days or days deemed important by the leaders of those who worship Eraer, the priests will all go and make their own silverware, plates, and bowls for the celebration. Having different rituals and tasks can be confusing for an outsider to consider but to lay worshipers they do not have to participate in the majority of the rituals, instead able to go upon their day to day lives. All of the sub sects do have things in common, one of them being that almost every trainee for the church starts at the age of 12 and trains for 3 years to gain the full title of priest, although most never pass beyond that title. Training is filled with devotional readings, tasks that the priest will eventually need to before, meditations, and physical training. Just as the lay worshipers are taught how to improve themselves via the god they follow, so to the Priests although they are able to hear their Gods Voice directly. ' ' Training also will include some knowledge of the other gods rituals but this is nowhere in depth compared to a priest of that respective faith, it does provide enough knowledge that they can understand some of what the other faiths are up to. While the training is just three years long in total, the amount of work spent everyday is a rapid advancement, with only the high festivals giving the acolytes breaks. ' ' Members of the church will always follow the dogma of their god and try to teach others of their chosen master, however they will still follow the basic tenets of the faith such as choosing your own god, service to better oneself, and honoring the dead. Priests also tend to live fairly simply often living in the local temple or shrine if they do not have a family. Most do not own much beyond their basic gear of their faith. The daily schedule of a typical priest will be morning prayers, a small meal, basic work around the temple, a sermon to the faithful who come, meditation, another meal, a small amount of free time after this, prayer and the evening meal. After the Evening meal the priests are generally also free to do what they wish again.